A Perfect Beremy Families Moment
by Beremy
Summary: This is a story about Bonnie and Jeremy Gilbert are spending some much needed families time with their sweet cute handsome baby son Christopher Langston Gilbert
1. Chapter 1

_**I had always wanted to write a fanfiction story about Bonnie and Jeremy spending time with their baby son and also Bonnie and Jeremy are married in this story. I hope that everyone enjoy this story.**_

 _Bonnie and Jeremy Gilbert smiled at their one month years old baby son Christopher Langston Gilbert Bennett who laying on Bonnie and Jeremy bed in the bedroom. Bonnie giggled as she blew on Christopher tummy making the little baby boy laugh very cutely and happily. Jeremy smiled as he watch his son and wife having the time of their lives and so he took out his phone and began taking a couple of pictures and he played with his son feet very happily. Suddenly Bonnie turn on the radio and a Bruno Mars song called " Locked Outta Heaven began playing throughout the bedroom, and so Bonnie picked up her son and began dancing with him laughing and giggling._

Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night

Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, For too long  
Yeah you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!

You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

Cause your heart takes me to paradise  
Yeah your heart takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here

Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah year yeah  
Ooh!

 _ **Jeremy POV**_

 _As I watch my beautiful wife Bonnie dancing with our handsome baby son I couldn't help but to admire the way Bonnie was laughing and having fun with our son and it truly warm my heart._

 _ **Bonnie POV**_

 _As I was dancing with Jeremy and mine son I was actually having so much fun and I truly love spending time with my two favorite guys and they are the reason why I wake up in the morning and they are my everything._

 _ **Christopher POV**_

 _Me is a very happy cute baby boy and me love having so much fun with mommy and daddy and I will always love them with all of my little tiny heart._

 _Once the song was over Bonnie took a bow while holding onto Christopher and she giggled seeing her hot sexy husband Jeremy clapping his hands. Than Bonnie walk over and kisses her husband on the lips and kisses her son on the head saying " I love you two so very much"._


	2. Chapter 2

_**I know that on Sunday, May 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **2015 was Mother's Day and so for chapter two Jeremy is going to do something very special for his wife Bonnie and Christopher will finally say his very first words for Bonnie and Jeremy.**_

 _On May 10_ _th_ _was Mother's day and so Jeremy wanted to do very special for his beautiful wife Bonnie and so Jeremy woke up and put on his white beater and skinny blue jean and he walk into his son Chris nursery and smiles at him. Than Jeremy pick up his baby son and said " Hey there little guy today is mommy day and we Gilbert men need to do something extremely special for mommy". Christopher just smiles sweetly at his father and clapped his little tiny hands. Than he look around and pick up Mr. Teddy which belong to his Auntie Elena._

 _After chatting with his son Jeremy smiles taking his son and himself downstairs so that Jeremy could fix Bonnie a very special Mother's Day breakfast and he put Chris in his high chair and got out the coffee maker and cup. After getting waffle maker, a big bowl, and the ingredients to make the waffles Jeremy immediately got started making Bonnie breakfast._

 _ **Jeremy POV**_

 _I hope that Bonnie love her special Mother's Day breakfast because she deserve to be pamper like a true beautiful queen that she is. Also after I serve her the breakfast I am also going to sing her a very beautiful song._

 _So after the waffles were done Jeremy took them out of the waffles maker and he put them on the plate and he put whipped cream and strawberry on them. Than he pour Bonnie a cup of coffee and he put everything on the tray and he smiles asking baby Chris saying " Do you think that mommy will love her Mother's Day breakfast little guy". Chris smiles happily looking at his father and he clapped his tiny hands._

 _Than Jeremy pick up the tray and baby Chris and carefully carry the tray and the toddler into the bedroom that Bonnie and him share together. When Jeremy move over to the bed he laughed softly as he bought baby Chris to Bonnie lips. Than Chris leaned in and his mommy lips and clapped his tiny hands happily._

 _When Bonnie woke up she smiles happily and sweetly at her son and husband who were also smiling as well. Jeremy place the tray of foods on the bed and said " Happy Mother's Day Baby". Than he climbed into the bed with his wife and son and he smiles saying " I have another surprise for you baby". Than Jeremy began singing " Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars._

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday._

 _Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she doesn't see what I see  
But every time she ask me do I look okay?  
I say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

 _Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are.  
Yeah_

 _ **Bonnie POV**_

 _I can't believe that my sexy husband made me a wonderful breakfast and now he is singing to me and I must be pretty special._

 _After singing the song Jeremy took a bow and smiles at his wife and son and said " Love you my beautiful wife and handsome son". Suddenly Chris said for the very first time " Mama Dada Mama Dada". Once Bonnie and Jeremy heard their son talking, both of their eyes widen and they smiles kissing his cheek._


	3. Author Note

_**Author Notes**_

 _Hey everyone I am currently having trouble choosing the perfect guys for Christopher when he become a teenager and here are a list of name that I came up with:_

 _Steven R. Mcqueen_

 _Nate Buzolic_

 _Chris Wood_

 _Zach Roerig_

 _Michael Trevino_

 _Bruno Mars_

 _Jesse Mccartney_

 _Please help me choose the perfect guys for Chris_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone thank you so very much for reviewing so far on my story and now in the next chapter Bonnie and Jeremy and the families will be celebrating Christopher very first birthday.**_

 _Today was Christopher very first birthday and he was turning one years old and both Bonnie and Jeremy were so very happy and both of them were going to be singing a song to their sweet baby boy. So after waking up both Bonnie and Jeremy walk into their son nursery and walk over to the crib and Bonnie kisses her son cheek saying " Hello mommy little sunshine Happy Birthday, and Jeremy chuckled softly saying " Hey little dude Happy Birthday. Suddenly Chris woke up and he saw both of his parents and he laughed cutely saying " Mama dada me love you". Than he reach out his tiny arms for his mommy to take. Bonnie smiles picking up her son and blew on his tummy._

 _Jeremy smiles taking his son from his wife Bonnie and said " Hey there little buddy when you become a teenager I am going to teach you how to look after the ones that you love", and Bonnie smiles saying " I will teach you how to be a good boy". Than both of the Gilbert parents smiles at their son._

 _Suddenly Caroline Salvatore walk into the Gilbert household with her husband Stefan Salvatore and she yelled happily " BONNIEEEEE AND JEREMYYYYY WHEREEEEE AREEEEE YOUUUUUU". Than she kisses her husband Stefan on the lips saying "I love you Stefan". Stefan kisses his wife deeply on the lips._

 _When Bonnie heard her best friend Caroline voice she literally ran downstairs with baby Chris in her hands and when she made it to the bottom of the stairs Bonnie hugged Caroline very tightly smiling " Hey there Carebear and Stefan". Than she hugged Stefan as well. When Caroline saw her godson she took Chris into her arms and gave him lot of kisses saying " Hello there little guy Happy Birthday to you". Chris laughed cutely and he smiles and kisses his godmother cheek._

 _Soon everyone else such as Tyler Matt Elena Damon Enzo Alaric and Kol had arrive as well and Kol even bought his little niece Hope to see baby Chris. When Chris saw baby Hope he screamed happily as he began crawling toward Hope and he hugged her. Baby Hope hugged baby Chris back._

 _Suddenly Bonnie turn off the lights and a ton of spotlight appeared and both Bonnie and Jeremy were wearing tux and they began singing a song called Count On Me by Bruno Mars._

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah

If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
Beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you

Ooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can

Count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oh, oh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you

 _After both Bonnie and Jeremy were done singing the song they took a bow and they saw everyone clapping and they saw Chris clapping his little hands._


End file.
